Correcto o incorrecto
by AureaAspen
Summary: —Y yo que creía que los Malfoy no podían amar… —soltó como si nada el rubio, acariciando la mejilla del moreno. DMyHP. 2a versión.
1. 1a versión

_**¿Correcto o Incorrecto?**_

La batalla había sido dura. Sí, bastante dura.

Ambos bandos habían perdido muchas vidas. Demasiadas.

Cientos de cuerpo se extendían por el campo de batalla. Varitas desperdigadas por doquier. Y sangre derramada, hasta en el más pequeño de los rincones. Era una vista espeluznante. Ensombrecedora. Los pocos que habían sobrevivido se hallaban atravesando aquel desolador paisaje, con la esperanza de encontrar algún cuerpo con vida. Pero muy pocas eran las veces en las que se podía hacer algo.

El castillo se alzaba inmenso, intimidante, recordando a todos y cada uno de los que aún conservaban la vida, el lugar en donde se encontraban. Casi parecía que se elevaba con soberbia. Con la misma soberbia que había conservado su dueño. La que lo había llevado hasta aquel final.

La noche estaba próxima. Ya las primeras estrellas se dejaban ver. La oscuridad se cernía sobre el terreno. Ensombreciendo todo a su paso, ocultando la realidad…

Y allí, justo frente a las grandes puertas que daban entrada a la enorme mansión, precisamente allí, descansaban dos cuerpos.

Y los dos estaban muertos.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-La batalla ha sido un error, Sr. Ministro. Nunca debería de haberse producido. Ha habido demasiadas pérdidas.

-Lo sé, lo sé. ¿Pero qué más podíamos hacer?-respondió Rufus Scrimgeour, Ministro de Magia.

El ayudante bajó la cabeza. No sabiendo qué responder.

En el antiguo despacho de Albus Dumbledore se respiró el olor amargo de un silencio incómodo. Muchos errores cometidos. Muchas vidas en juego. Muy poco tiempo. Ése era el pensamiento de ambos hombres. Ambos adultos y perdidos en un juego que _parecía_ de niños.

El fuego crepitó ensordecedoramente, sobresaltando a uno y otro.

Una cabeza se asomó entre las llamas. El rostro sucio y demacrado. El cuerpo magullado y lleno de heridas. La túnica rota y maltratada. Pero ninguno de los presentes pareció percatarse de ello. La noticia que portaba aquel hombre, era lo importante.

-¿Le mató? ¿Está-está muerto?-preguntó ansiosamente Scrimgeour, levantándose de golpe del asiento.

-Ya no volverá a molestarnos-respondió el hombre.

Ministro y ayudante suspiraron aliviados. Pero una nueva duda se instaló en los presentes. Una duda que no se atrevían a formular.

-¿So-sobrevivió…? ¿Logró… logro salir… con-con…vi-vida…?-tartamudeó el Ministro.

El hombre suspiró antes de responder.

Antes de negar con la cabeza y decir:

-El chico… no lo logró.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

En el Gran Comedor todo estaba silencioso. Nadie se atrevía a pronunciar una sola palabra. Nadie estaba para juegos o bromas o risas. Todo era melancolía y tristeza. Y apenas se había tocado la comida.

La desolación por la muerte de los seres queridos. La preocupación por los que estaban heridos. Y el alivio de saber que todavía algunos habían sobrevivido. Todo estaba visible en los rostros de los que allí se encontraban. Pero nadie decía nada. Ni una palabra de consuelo, de aliento,… de esperanza.

Pero había una mesa más silenciosa que las demás. Una en la que una profunda y desoladora tristeza se podía tantear en el ambiente. Casi se podía cortar la tensión con un cuchillo de esos de _juguete_.

El emblema era rojo. Cuya encarnación era el león; símbolo de valentía, osadía, temple y caballerosidad.

Y eran todas, y cada una de esas cualidades, las que habían sido las causantes de diversas muertes. Especialmente, de una en concreto.

Las puertas se abrieron, y unos pocos miraron hacia allí.

El Ministro de Magia atravesó con ceremonia las filas de alumnos y familiares, que se encontraban a sus lados, hasta llegar al asiento del director. Todavía desocupado. Al sentarse, la mayoría le miraron mal. Culpándole en silencio. Haciéndole responsable de todo su sufrimiento. Maldiciéndole en voz baja. Invitándole a morir.

Tuvo que levantarse, y permanecer de pie, hasta que toda la atención estuvo puesta en él.

-…-se aclaró la garganta.

Aquel silencio era peor que los abucheos. Incluso peor que los insultos y las amenazas de muerte. Pero se instó a continuar. Todos merecían una explicación. Incluso él.

-Sé que en éstos momentos deben de estar pasándolo mal. Sien…

-¡Qué sabrá usted!-exclamó una voz procedente de la mesa de los estandartes escarlata-. ¡Usted no tiene la más mínima idea de lo que estamos pasando! ¿Quién se cree que es? ¿Quién le dio autoridad para enviarle a la muerte? ¿Quién? ¡Maldita sea, responda!

-¡Sta. Granger!

La joven desvió la mirada del perplejo Ministro para fijarla en una alterada McGonagal. Los surcos de las lágrimas eran sustituidos por nuevas lágrimas. Se había levantado, y ahora casi no se mantenía en pie. A su lado, la más pequeña de los Weasley y el pelirrojo componente del famoso "trío de oro" le pidieron que se sentase. En cuanto lo hizo, rompió en lágrimas y se dejó abrazar por el joven que estaba a su lado. Mientras la mano de la pelirroja se paseaba por la espalda, en un intento de tranquilizarla.

Rufus Scrimgeour miró a su alrededor, todos habían regresado su atención a sus cosas, y ya le fue imposible regresar a donde estaba antes. Miró a los profesores, pero estos simplemente le ignoraron. Miró a los que le acompañaban, pero estos bajaron la mirada.

-¿Es que nadie piensa ayudarme?-exclamó el Ministro desesperadamente.

-No ha ayudado suficiente ya, ¿Sr. Ministro?-no era una pregunta, era una rotunda afirmación.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia el hombre que acababa de traspasar por la puerta.

Severus Snape se irguió en toda su imponente altura.

-Estoy seguro de que ya ha hecho suficiente, Sr. Ministro. No creo que sea conveniente que permanezca por más tiempo en Hogwarts-habló de nuevo el antiguo profesor de pociones.

Scrimgeour se giró hacia él, dispuesto a contestar. Pero la amenazante mirada que le profesó su contrario, no le dejó hacer más, que asentir. Y con paso lento, desapareció junto a sus ayudantes por la puerta trasera.

Snape atravesó entonces el Gran Comedor, de la misma manera que instantes antes lo hubiera hecho el Ministro. La capa ondeó, al dirigirse a su asiento, en la mesa de los profesores. Al ir a sentarse, se percató de que todas las miradas seguían puestas en él. Se incorporó de nuevo en toda su altura. Impregnando venero, haciéndose de respetar. Todos esperaban que dijera algo. Después de todo, él había sido el segundo de Dumbledore en todo momento.

-No diré palabras de consuelo, por que sé que no servirán de nada. Sólo me ceñiré a la realidad, que es lo que de verdad importa-comenzó con voz grave y segura.

"_No sé cuantos de ustedes han estado en la batalla, y lo cierto es que no me interesa. Pero les informaré que fue dura. Una cruenta batalla en la que sólo unos pocos lograron sobrevivir. No sé si los más valientes, los más tercos, los más astutos o… los más cobardes._

_Pero sería injusto darles protagonismo a los que no lo tienen, y quitárselo al que de verdad lo tuvo: un joven de a penas diecisiete años. Un joven, que ha sido de todo, menos estúpido. Sí, yo también me sorprendo de mis propias palabras, pero según lo que he visto ahí afuera, ya no me quedan dudas. _

_El joven Potter lo tenía todo planeado. En su mente había ideado tal plan, que era tan absurdo,… que funcionó. No sé en qué estaría pensando ése atolondrado, ni cómo demonios pudo imaginarse semejante barbaridad. El caso es, que si no llega a ser por él y por sus ideas barbaries, todos estaríamos muertos. Muertos y enterrados bajo tierra…"_

Una mano se había levantado en el aire. Solitaria, temerosa. Por primera y última vez en su vida, Severus Snape vería al joven Weasley, preguntar algo.

-¿Po-podría explicar en-en que consistía el-el plan…?

Severus sonrió y prosiguió:

-Es curioso, Sr. Weasley, que haya esperado hasta éste momento para hacerme su primera pregunta… pero le responderé:

"_Cómo iba diciendo, el joven Potter, lo tenía todo planeado. Era un plan sencillo, por lo demás ilógico. Tan espontáneo y fácil, que a nadie se le ocurrió la idea. _

_Morir. _

_O sacrificarse, como ustedes lo prefieran…"_

Un murmullo y varios gritos ahogados se dejaron escuchar por la sala. Nadie se lo podía creer. Pero es que ésa afirmación era tan… tan…

-¿Estúpida? ¡Oh, creedme! Desde el primer momento en el que conocí al Potter de once años, supe que nos iba a traer muchos problemas. Pero, de un joven problemático, ¿qué era lo que se podía esperar? Que diera problemas, naturalmente.

"_Pero… me atrevo a decir, que por una vez, aunque ésta fuera su primera y última, utilizó la inteligencia. _

_El joven Potter no era un gran alumno, la mayoría de ustedes lo saben. No era un sabelotodo, pero de tonto no tenía ni el pelo. Pienso que era una mezcla de todas y cada una de las casas que forman éste colegio. _

_Era, el prototipo de mago ideal: trabajaba duro, aunque él no se percatara; era inteligente, pero demasiado despistado como para darse cuenta; era valiente y terco, aún eso nadie lo pone en duda…-_fue en ese momento, en que se permitió sonreír unos instantes, para luego regresar a la expresión fría e indiferente de siempre-…_ y aunque les parezca completamente disparatado, también era astuto. Y creo que esa era una de las cualidades que más le caracterizaban._

_Potter era cabezota, temerario y un inconsciente, pero sabía cual era su lugar y lo que él creía era su deber. Era una carga demasiado pesada, que había tenido que llevar desde que supo que era un mago. Demasiado pesada para un niño de once años. Pero para su desgracia, todas nuestras esperanzas recaían en él. Y él lo sabía. _

_Quiero creer que todo esto no lo hizo para hacerse el héroe ni para que le fuera reconocido el mérito de "salvador del mundo mágico" y así morir con honores. Prefiero pensar, que todo lo que hizo; lo hizo por amistad, por amor y por la vida. Una vida que a él le fue negada. _

_Recordemos a Potter no como a un héroe, sino como a un amigo. Un amigo, que fue capaz de darlo todo por nosotros, con una sonrisa iluminando su rostro." _

Las palabras quedaron en el aire, y Severus Snape, se sentó elegantemente en su asiento. Nadie se atrevió a decir nada durante esos tensos instantes, en los que un hombre, se levantó de su silla y comenzó a aplaudir. Snape alzó la vista, para encontrarse mirando fijamente a unos ojos dorados que le sonreían. La tristeza estaba impresa en su rostro, demasiadas vidas perdidas en muy poco tiempo, y aún así, tenía una sonrisa para todo momento y para todo el mundo.

Poco a poco, comenzando desde la casa Gryffindor, en un grupo de pelirrojos, todos se fueron alzando a aplaudir. El jefe de la casa Slytherin asintió con la cabeza, agradeciendo el gesto, que poco a poco fue remitiendo.

Pero había un joven que no estaba de acuerdo. Un joven que se negaba a creer lo que le acaban de comunicar.

-¿Potter,… muerto?-se preguntó a sí mismo con voz ahogada.

Su mirada se cruzó con la de su Padrino. Lucía feroz, como ninguna que hubiera visto el adulto.

-¿Por qué no me dejaste ir? ¡Por qué! ¡Ahora Potter ha muerto!-gritó el joven rubio, dejando sorprendido a todo el mundo-. ¿Qué haré yo ahora…? ¿Sin Potter? Nada volverá a ser lo mismo…

Silenciosas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas. Sus compañeros le instaron a que se sentara, pero él no podía. Ni siquiera la muerte de sus padres le había causado tanto dolor. Era algo que se había negado a aceptar. No quería aceptarlo. No podía. Potter no podía estar muerto, así no…

-… así no-susurró y echó a correr.

Sus compañeros Slytherin fueron a levantarse, pero Snape les indicó que iría él. Remus le siguió, y tras él fueron Hermione y Ron. Nadie más cruzó la puerta de salida del Gran Comedor, demasiado estupefactos como se encontraban.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Draco Malfoy corría y corría. Sus piernas estaban cansadas, su alma partida en mil pedazos, y su corazón muerto en algún lugar olvidado.

Llegó con la respiración agitada y los nervios a flor de piel a la enfermería. La atravesó sin escrúpulos, sin ver a los heridos, sin oír sus lamentos, sólo con una cosa fija en su pensamiento. Encontrarle.

Encontrarle sólo a él.

La enfermera Pomfrey le pidió que se fuera, pero él no le hizo caso. Continuó andando, a pesar de los impedimentos que le ponía la enfermera, quien incluso sacó la varita. Pero el rubio fue más rápido, dejándola inconsciente en el suelo.

Se acercó a la cama, cuando al fin le vio.

El cabello, despeinado como siempre, se extendía por la almohada. Su rostro, relajado, sumiso, como si _realmente_ estuviera dormido. Con una túnica de color verde impecable, haciendo alusión a sus ojos. Unos ojos que ya no volverían a abrirse.

Draco nunca se había dado cuenta, hasta ese momento, de lo que su Némesis significaba para él. El rubio le acarició el rostro, se arrodilló al lado de la cama y le abrazó. Aspirando su aroma. Un aroma que pronto quedaría en el olvido.

-Se suponía que tú me matarías a mí, Potter-susurró utilizando su antiguo tono-. Se suponía que la batalla sería entre nosotros dos. Me ibas a matar, ¿recuerdas?-las lágrimas habían comenzado a caer de nuevo por su rostro mojando la túnica de su enemigo, pero no hizo nada por evitarlo-. ¿Qué se supone que voy ha hacer yo ahora? ¿Eh, Potter? ¿Dónde quedaron nuestras peleas, nuestras riñas? ¿Y el Quidditch? ¿A dónde ha ido a parar todo eso? ¿Qué pensabas que haría yo ahora, Potter? ¿Qué haré, si tú no estás ahí para discutir conmigo? ¿Para rebatir a mis insultos? ¿Para meternos a ambos en problemas? ¿Y los castigos? Ya no serán lo mismo sin tus respuestas estúpidas. ¿Qué voy ha hacer yo sin ti…?

Draco Malfoy se dejó caer al suelo, pero _una mano_, aunque temblorosa y cansada le sujetó.

-Hasta que te diste cuenta, Malfoy.

Esa voz le dejó impactado. Era imposible. Él… él… ¡estaba muerto!

Draco elevó su rostro, y sus llorosos ojos plateados se encontraron con dos esmeraldas alegres y llenas de vida. Su respiración se agitó, y se levantó. Se quedó mirando a la maravillosa visión que tenía frente a él. Le acarició el rostro, temeroso de que no fuera real. Le miró y le observó. Le grabó en su cabeza como si fuera una ilusión de otro mundo, como si fuera producto de su imaginación.

-¿Potter?-dijo con voz trémula.

-¿Quién más?-replicó el otro.

Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro del joven pálido.

-No sé si es correcto o incorrecto entre enemigos jurados, pero… ¿puedo abrazarte?-rogó el joven Malfoy.

Harry Potter soltó una carcajada y se incorporó hasta quedar sentado, justo frente al único que quedaba de la dinastía Malfoy. Le rodeó con las piernas y le abrazó unos instantes. Se miraron a los ojos. Y los verdes sonrieron traviesos, y los plateados, cómplices.

-Correcto o incorrecto, voy a besarte Malfoy-declaró el joven Potter.

-Correcto o incorrecto, voy a amarte hasta el fin de mis días, Potter-rebatió el otro.

-¿Es eso una amenaza?-replicó Harry con una sonrisa pícara.

-Puedes jurarlo.

Y sin una palabra más, Draco Malfoy se abalanzó sobre Harry Potter y le besó. Le besó hasta quedar saciado. Inhaló oxígeno y volvió a besarle.

Bajo la atenta mirada de cuantos allí estaban.

-¿Pero,… Potter vive?-preguntó Severus Snape, haciendo caso omiso a que su ahijado se estuviera besando con el Gryffindor.

-Eso era lo que estaba a punto de decirle, Sr. Se despertó hace tan sólo unas horas. Al parecer hizo un horrocrux con Fawkes-explicó la enfermera.

-¿Con Fawkes? ¿Un horrocrux? ¿Cómo?-preguntó el profesor Snape, poniendo en palabras lo que todos pensaban.

-Nadie lo sabe, pero sospecho que fue al mismo tiempo que mataba a el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado-respondió Pomfrey.

Los que estaban allí miraron a la inusual pareja.

-¿Qué habrá visto Harry en Malfoy?-preguntó entonces Ron, rascándose la cabeza, confundido.

Hermione sonrió y le besó en la mejilla, sonrojando al pelirrojo.

-Lo mismo, que yo he visto en ti-respondió pícara.

Y cogiéndose de la mano, ambos desaparecieron, camino al Gran Comedor para dar la feliz noticia. ¿O felices noticias?

Remus se acercó entonces a Severus, y le puso una mano en el hombro, mientras la enfermera Pomfrey se iba a seguir atendiendo a los demás pacientes.

-Parece que al final, sí que lo ha hecho bien, ¿eh, Severus? Tienes que reconocerlo-dijo el licántropo.

-Un digno hijo de James Potter, ¿no?-se burló el moreno.

Remus y Severus se miraron, y tras unos instantes de duda, comenzaron a acercarse, pero, en el justo momento…

-Ejem, ejem-dijo una voz.

Furioso por la interrupción, Snape se volvió hacia el "salvador del mundo".

-¡QUÉ!

-Veréis, es que me gustaría discutir con mi _novio_-dijo recalcando la palabra, a lo que el aludido soltó una risita-, la fecha de la boda. Pero para eso necesitamos un poco de intimidad. ¿Y Sevy, no te alegras de que sea un nuevo miembro de la familia?

Y si no hubiera sido por que era el _novio_ de su ahijado, por que era como un hijo para el hombre al que amaba, y por que le matarían en el mundo mágico,… y bueno, por que muy en el fondo, pero que muy en el fondo, quería (pero muy poquito, ¡eh!) al muchacho. Éste hubiera sido asesinado por estrangulamiento, después de haberle castrado, lógicamente.

Pero, por increíble que pudiera parecer, una sonrisa socarrona se alumbró en el rostro, desconcertando a los presentes.

Abrazó a Remus, le dio un morreo de esos que pasan a la historia, y agarrándole por la cintura, dijo:

-En ese caso, podrían coincidir las dos bodas, ¿no? ¿Qué te parece Remus?

Pero este estaba tan perplejo que no pudo articular palabra.

-Bien, pues, si nos disculpáis, iremos a _discutir_, nosotros también, la _fecha_ de la boda.

Remus le miró sonrojado, y el ojiverde le guiñó un ojo.

Harry les miró alejarse, aún abrazado a Draco, cuando éste le preguntó:

-¿Y cuándo más o menos pretendes que sea la fecha?

Harry sonrió. Y Draco sonrió de vuelta.

-¿Y por qué no lo discutimos como es correcto?-terminó Harry tumbado a Draco en la cama y besándole traviesamente.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Pues hasta aquí.

Gracias por leer.


	2. 2a versión

Bueno, esta es una segunda versión que he sacado de éste One-Shot. Habrá a quien les guste más éste o el primero.

Disfrutad, porque he vuelto.

_**

* * *

**_

_**¿Correcto o Incorrecto?**_

La batalla había sido dura. Sí, bastante dura.

Ambos bandos habían perdido muchas vidas. Demasiadas.

Cientos de cuerpo se extendían por el campo de batalla. Varitas desperdigadas por doquier. Y sangre derramada, hasta en el más pequeño de los rincones. Era una vista espeluznante. Ensombrecedora. Los pocos que habían sobrevivido se hallaban atravesando aquel desolador paisaje, con la esperanza de encontrar algún cuerpo con vida. Pero muy pocas eran las veces en las que se podía hacer algo.

El castillo se alzaba inmenso, intimidante, recordando a todos y cada uno de los que aún conservaban la vida, el lugar en donde se encontraban. Casi parecía que se elevaba con soberbia. Con la misma soberbia que había conservado su dueño. La que lo había llevado hasta aquel final.

La noche estaba próxima. Ya las primeras estrellas se dejaban ver. La oscuridad se cernía sobre el terreno. Ensombreciendo todo a su paso, ocultando la realidad…

Y allí, justo frente a las grandes puertas que daban entrada a la enorme mansión, precisamente allí, descansaban dos cuerpos.

Y los dos estaban muertos.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

—La batalla ha sido un error, Sr. Ministro. Nunca debería de haberse producido. Ha habido demasiadas pérdidas.

—Lo sé, lo sé. ¿Pero qué más podíamos hacer? —respondió Rufus Scrimgeour, Ministro de Magia.

El ayudante bajó la cabeza. No sabiendo qué responder.

En el antiguo despacho de Albus Dumbledore se respiró el olor amargo de un silencio incómodo. Muchos errores cometidos. Muchas vidas en juego. Muy poco tiempo. Ése era el pensamiento de ambos hombres. Ambos adultos y perdidos en un juego que _parecía_ de niños.

El fuego crepitó ensordecedoramente, sobresaltando a uno y otro.

Una cabeza se asomó entre las llamas. El rostro sucio y demacrado. El cuerpo magullado y lleno de heridas. La túnica rota y maltratada. Pero ninguno de los presentes pareció percatarse de ello. La noticia que portaba aquel hombre, era lo importante.

—¿Le mató¿Está-está muerto? —preguntó ansiosamente Scrimgeour, levantándose de golpe del asiento.

—Ya no volverá a molestarnos-respondió el hombre.

Ministro y ayudante suspiraron aliviados. Pero una nueva duda se instaló en los presentes. Una duda que no se atrevían a formular.

—¿So-sobrevivió…¿Logró… logro salir… con-con…vi-vida…? —tartamudeó el Ministro.

El hombre suspiró antes de responder.

Antes de negar con la cabeza y decir:

—El chico… no lo logró.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

En el Gran Comedor todo estaba silencioso. Nadie se atrevía a pronunciar una sola palabra. Nadie estaba para juegos o bromas o risas. Todo era melancolía y tristeza. Y apenas se había tocado la comida.

La desolación por la muerte de los seres queridos. La preocupación por los que estaban heridos. Y el alivio de saber que todavía algunos habían sobrevivido. Todo estaba visible en los rostros de los que allí se encontraban. Pero nadie decía nada. Ni una palabra de consuelo, de aliento,… de esperanza.

Pero había una mesa más silenciosa que las demás. Una en la que una profunda y desoladora tristeza se podía tantear en el ambiente. Casi se podía cortar la tensión con un cuchillo de esos de _juguete_.

El emblema era rojo. Cuya encarnación era el león; símbolo de valentía, osadía, temple y caballerosidad.

Y eran todas, y cada una de esas cualidades, las que habían sido las causantes de diversas muertes. Especialmente, de una en concreto.

Las puertas se abrieron, y unos pocos miraron hacia allí.

El Ministro de Magia atravesó con ceremonia las filas de alumnos y familiares, que se encontraban a sus lados, hasta llegar al asiento del director. Todavía desocupado. Al sentarse, la mayoría le miraron mal. Culpándole en silencio. Haciéndole responsable de todo su sufrimiento. Maldiciéndole en voz baja. Invitándole a morir.

Tuvo que levantarse, y permanecer de pie, hasta que toda la atención estuvo puesta en él.

—…—se aclaró la garganta.

Aquel silencio era peor que los abucheos. Incluso peor que los insultos y las amenazas de muerte. Pero se instó a continuar. Todos merecían una explicación. Incluso él.

—Sé que en éstos momentos deben de estar pasándolo mal. Sien…

—¡Qué sabrá usted! —exclamó una voz procedente de la mesa de los estandartes escarlata —. ¡Usted no tiene la más mínima idea de lo que estamos pasando¿Quién se cree que es¿Quién le dio autoridad para enviarle a la muerte¿Quién¡Maldita sea, responda!

—¡Sta. Granger!

La joven desvió la mirada del perplejo Ministro para fijarla en una alterada McGonagal. Los surcos de las lágrimas eran sustituidos por nuevas lágrimas. Se había levantado, y ahora casi no se mantenía en pie. A su lado, la más pequeña de los Weasley y el pelirrojo componente del famoso "trío de oro" le pidieron que se sentase. En cuanto lo hizo, rompió en lágrimas y se dejó abrazar por el joven que estaba a su lado. Mientras la mano de la pelirroja se paseaba por la espalda, en un intento de tranquilizarla.

Rufus Scrimgeour miró a su alrededor, todos habían regresado su atención a sus cosas, y ya le fue imposible regresar a donde estaba antes. Miró a los profesores, pero estos simplemente le ignoraron. Miró a los que le acompañaban, pero estos bajaron la mirada.

—¿Es que nadie piensa ayudarme? —exclamó el Ministro desesperadamente.

—No ha ayudado suficiente ya¿Sr. Ministro? —no era una pregunta, era una rotunda afirmación.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia el hombre que acababa de traspasar por la puerta.

Severus Snape se irguió en toda su imponente altura.

—Estoy seguro de que ya ha hecho suficiente, Sr. Ministro. No creo que sea conveniente que permanezca por más tiempo en Hogwarts —habló de nuevo el antiguo profesor de pociones.

Scrimgeour se giró hacia él, dispuesto a contestar. Pero la amenazante mirada que le profesó su contrario, no le dejó hacer más, que asentir. Y con paso lento, desapareció junto a sus ayudantes por la puerta trasera.

Snape atravesó entonces el Gran Comedor, de la misma manera que instantes antes lo hubiera hecho el Ministro. La capa ondeó, al dirigirse a su asiento, en la mesa de los profesores. Al ir a sentarse, se percató de que todas las miradas seguían puestas en él. Se incorporó de nuevo en toda su altura. Impregnando venero, haciéndose de respetar. Todos esperaban que dijera algo. Después de todo, él había sido el segundo de Dumbledore en todo momento.

—No diré palabras de consuelo, por que sé que no servirán de nada. Sólo me ceñiré a la realidad, que es lo que de verdad importa —comenzó con voz grave y segura.

"_No sé cuantos de ustedes han estado en la batalla, y lo cierto es que no me interesa. Pero les informaré que fue dura. Una cruenta batalla en la que sólo unos pocos lograron sobrevivir. No sé si los más valientes, los más tercos, los más astutos o… los más cobardes._

_Pero sería injusto darles protagonismo a los que no lo tienen, y quitárselo al que de verdad lo tuvo: un joven de a penas diecisiete años. Un joven, que ha sido de todo, menos estúpido. Sí, yo también me sorprendo de mis propias palabras, pero según lo que he visto ahí afuera, ya no me quedan dudas. _

_El joven Potter lo tenía todo planeado. En su mente había ideado tal plan, que era tan absurdo,… que funcionó. No sé en qué estaría pensando ése atolondrado, ni cómo demonios pudo imaginarse semejante barbaridad. El caso es, que si no llega a ser por él y por sus ideas barbaries, todos estaríamos muertos. Muertos y enterrados bajo tierra…"_

Una mano se había levantado en el aire. Solitaria, temerosa. Por primera y última vez en su vida, Severus Snape vería al joven Weasley, preguntar algo.

—¿Po-podría explicar en-en que consistía el-el plan…?

Severus sonrió y prosiguió:

—Es curioso, Sr. Weasley, que haya esperado hasta éste momento para hacerme su primera pregunta… pero le responderé:

"_Cómo iba diciendo, el joven Potter, lo tenía todo planeado. Era un plan sencillo, por lo demás ilógico. Tan espontáneo y fácil, que a nadie se le ocurrió la idea. _

_Morir. _

_O sacrificarse, como ustedes lo prefieran…"_

Un murmullo y varios gritos ahogados se dejaron escuchar por la sala. Nadie se lo podía creer. Pero es que ésa afirmación era tan… tan…

—¿Estúpida¡Oh, creedme! Desde el primer momento en el que conocí al Potter de once años, supe que nos iba a traer muchos problemas. Pero, de un joven problemático¿qué era lo que se podía esperar? Que diera problemas, naturalmente.

"_Pero… me atrevo a decir, que por una vez, aunque ésta fuera su primera y última, utilizó la inteligencia. _

_El joven Potter no era un gran alumno, la mayoría de ustedes lo saben. No era un sabelotodo, pero de tonto no tenía ni el pelo. Pienso que era una mezcla de todas y cada una de las casas que forman éste colegio. _

_Era, el prototipo de mago ideal: trabajaba duro, aunque él no se percatara; era inteligente, pero demasiado despistado como para darse cuenta; era valiente y terco, aún eso nadie lo pone en duda…-_fue en ese momento, en que se permitió sonreír unos instantes, para luego regresar a la expresión fría e indiferente de siempre-…_ y aunque les parezca completamente disparatado, también era astuto. Y creo que esa era una de las cualidades que más le caracterizaban._

_Potter era cabezota, temerario y un inconsciente, pero sabía cual era su lugar y lo que él creía era su deber. Era una carga demasiado pesada, que había tenido que llevar desde que supo que era un mago. Demasiado pesada para un niño de once años. Pero para su desgracia, todas nuestras esperanzas recaían en él. Y él lo sabía. _

_Quiero creer que todo esto no lo hizo para hacerse el héroe ni para que le fuera reconocido el mérito de "salvador del mundo mágico" y así morir con honores. Prefiero pensar, que todo lo que hizo; lo hizo por amistad, por amor y por la vida. Una vida que a él le fue negada. _

_Recordemos a Potter no como a un héroe, sino como a un amigo. Un amigo, que fue capaz de darlo todo por nosotros, con una sonrisa iluminando su rostro." _

Las palabras quedaron en el aire, y Severus Snape, se sentó elegantemente en su asiento. Nadie se atrevió a decir nada durante esos tensos instantes, en los que un hombre, se levantó de su silla y comenzó a aplaudir. Snape alzó la vista, para encontrarse mirando fijamente a unos ojos dorados que le sonreían. La tristeza estaba impresa en su rostro, demasiadas vidas perdidas en muy poco tiempo, y aún así, tenía una sonrisa para todo momento y para todo el mundo.

Poco a poco, comenzando desde la casa Gryffindor, en un grupo de pelirrojos, todos se fueron alzando a aplaudir. El jefe de la casa Slytherin asintió con la cabeza, agradeciendo el gesto, que poco a poco fue remitiendo.

Pero había un joven que no estaba de acuerdo. Un joven que se negaba a creer lo que le acaban de comunicar.

—¿Potter,… muerto? —se preguntó a sí mismo con voz ahogada.

Su mirada se cruzó con la de su Padrino. Lucía feroz, como ninguna que hubiera visto el adulto.

—¿Por qué no me dejaste ir¡Por qué¡Ahora Potter ha muerto! —gritó el joven rubio, dejando sorprendido a todo el mundo —. ¿Qué haré yo ahora…¿Sin Potter? Nada volverá a ser lo mismo…

Silenciosas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas. Sus compañeros le instaron a que se sentara, pero él no podía. Ni siquiera la muerte de sus padres le había causado tanto dolor. Era algo que se había negado a aceptar. No quería aceptarlo. No podía. Potter no podía estar muerto, así no…

—… así no —susurró y echó a correr.

Sus compañeros Slytherin fueron a levantarse, pero Snape les indicó que iría él. Remus le siguió, y tras él fueron Hermione y Ron. Nadie más cruzó la puerta de salida del Gran Comedor, demasiado estupefactos como se encontraban.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Draco Malfoy corría y corría. Sus piernas estaban cansadas, su alma partida en mil pedazos, y su corazón muerto en algún lugar olvidado.

Llegó con la respiración agitada y los nervios a flor de piel a la enfermería. La atravesó sin escrúpulos, sin ver a los heridos, sin oír sus lamentos, sólo con una cosa fija en su pensamiento. Encontrarle.

Encontrarle sólo a él.

La enfermera Pomfrey le pidió que se fuera, pero él no le hizo caso. Continuó andando, a pesar de los impedimentos que le ponía la enfermera, quien incluso sacó la varita. Pero el rubio fue más rápido, dejándola inconsciente en el suelo.

Se acercó a la cama, cuando al fin le vio.

El cabello, despeinado como siempre, se extendía por la almohada. Su rostro, relajado, sumiso, como si _realmente_ estuviera dormido. Con una túnica de color verde impecable, haciendo alusión a sus ojos. Unos ojos que ya no volverían a abrirse.

Draco nunca se había dado cuenta, hasta ese momento, de lo que su Némesis significaba para él. El rubio le acarició el rostro, se arrodilló al lado de la cama y le abrazó. Aspirando su aroma. Un aroma que pronto quedaría en el olvido.

—Se suponía que tú me matarías a mí, Potter —susurró utilizando su antiguo tono —. Se suponía que la batalla sería entre nosotros dos. Me ibas a matar¿recuerdas? —Las lágrimas habían comenzado a caer de nuevo por su rostro mojando la túnica de su enemigo, pero no hizo nada por evitarlo —. ¿Qué se supone que voy ha hacer yo ahora¿Eh, Potter¿Dónde quedaron nuestras peleas, nuestras disputas¿Y el Quidditch¿A dónde ha ido a parar todo eso¿Qué pensabas que haría yo ahora, Potter¿Qué haré, si tú no estás ahí para discutir conmigo¿Para rebatir a mis insultos¿Para meternos a ambos en problemas¿Y los castigos? Ya no serán lo mismo sin tus respuestas estúpidas. ¿Qué voy ha hacer yo sin ti…?

Draco Malfoy se dejó caer al suelo, pero _una mano_, aunque temblorosa y cansada le sujetó.

—Hasta que te diste cuenta, Malfoy.

Esa voz le dejó impactado. Era imposible. Él… él… ¡estaba muerto!

Draco elevó su rostro, y sus llorosos ojos plateados se encontraron con dos esmeraldas alegres y llenas de vida. Su respiración se agitó, y se levantó. Se quedó mirando a la maravillosa visión que tenía frente a él. Le acarició el rostro, temeroso de que no fuera real. Le miró y le observó. Le grabó en su cabeza como si fuera una ilusión de otro mundo, como si fuera producto de su imaginación.

—¿Potter? —dijo con voz trémula.

—¿Quién más? —replicó el otro.

Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro del joven pálido.

—No sé si es correcto o incorrecto entre enemigos jurados, pero… ¿puedo abrazarte? —rogó el joven Malfoy.

Harry Potter soltó una carcajada y se incorporó hasta quedar sentado, justo frente al único que quedaba de la dinastía Malfoy. Le rodeó con las piernas y le abrazó unos instantes. Se miraron a los ojos. Reposaron sus cabezas en sendos hombros y así permanecieron unos pequeños instantes.

—¿Y ahora qué? —dijo Malfoy al separarse.

Harry se quedó pensativo unos instantes. Luego alargó la mano y dijo:

—Hola, mi nombre es Harry Potter —y sonrió.

Malfoy negó con la cabeza y le dio un pequeño empujón.

—Potter, jamás vuelvas a darme un susto así —las palabras salieron de su boca desfilando odio, pero sus ojos brillaban como Harry nunca había visto.

—Tus ojos… —susurró más para sí que para el otro.

—¿Qué les pasa? —preguntó desconcertado el rubio.

—Son verdes, como los míos —aseguró el moreno —. Quizás sólo un poco más claros…

Draco bajó la mirada y sonrió.

—Lo sé.

Harry le miró a través de sus ojos verdes. Una tímida mano se posó en el rostro del rubio e hizo que levantara su mirada hacia él.

Draco se mordía el labio¿qué hacer?

La mano del moreno seguía su recorrido. El joven Malfoy cerró los ojos, memorizando la caricia, gravando en sus recuerdos aquel pequeño momento de eternidad.

—Jamás me había sentido así…

—Yo tampoco…

Se miraron a los ojos. Ninguno atinó a decir nada. Harry se revolvió el cabello, nervioso; sin darse cuenta había imitado a su padre. Draco le miró de reojo. Harry formuló lo único que se le ocurría para salir de aquel incómodo silencio.

—¿Por qué… por qué estás aquí?

Draco no levantó la vista.

—Mira. Yo lo único que sé es que no podía soportar la idea de que hubieras muerto. Era superior a mis fuerzas y ya está —entonces le miró —. ¡Incluso llegué a arrepentirme de todo lo que te había hecho todos estos años!

Harry se echó a reír. Draco le miró molesto.

—¡No tiene gracia¡Ninguna maldita gracia!

—Está bien.

Harry se recobró y le miró de soslayo. Draco se volvió a morder el labio inferior. Se cruzó de brazos con la mirada perdida en algún punto a su derecha. Después regresó su mirada al moreno. Desconfiado, receloso, suspicaz.

—¿Puedo probar algo?

Harry le miró extrañado, pero asintió.

—Supongo que sí.

Draco asintió de vuelta y mirando a ambos lados de la enfermería se colocó entre las piernas del joven Potter. Luego le tomó con ambas manos el rostro y murmuró:

—Cierra los ojos, Potter.

Éste, a pesar de su reticencia, le obedeció.

Y lo siguiente que supo fue que unos suaves, húmedos y maravillosos labios se habían posado sobre los suyos y le instaban a seguir su compás. Harry nunca supo porqué, pero decidió aceptar la caricia y corresponderla. De modo que cogió al rubio por la nuca, profundizando de éste modo, el beso.

Y continuaron besándose y recorriendo con temblorosas manos el cuerpo inexplorado del otro. Y poco después se separaron, mirándose a los ojos, buscando explicaciones de lo ocurrido. Y se sonrieron, comprendiéndolo todo. Y se abrazaron, deseando fundirse el uno en el otro, no queriendo separarse nunca más.

—Creo que ya sé la estupidez que he cometido —dijo Draco.

Harry le miró sorprendido, aún abrazándole por la cintura y con el otro acariciándole el cabello.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Draco sonrió y le besó. Y Harry volvió a corresponderle. Y permitió que su lengua entrara en su cavidad, arrancando un jadeo de su garganta. Y Draco abandonó su boca para bajar por su cuello, comenzando a lamerlo y chuparlo con suavidad. Y Harry tuvo que apoyarse en la cama de la impresión. Y así Harry tuvo su primer chupetón. Aunque eso no fue lo único que recibió aquel día por parte del rubio.

—Y yo que creía que los Malfoy no podían amar… —soltó como si nada el rubio, acariciando la mejilla del moreno.

Harry abrió los ojos como platos y le miró. Draco sonreía. Sonreía con superioridad y suficiencia, de aquel que sabe más que su prójimo. Pero Harry también sabía lo que significa aquella simple frase de doble intención. Y sonrió y abrazándole le susurró contra sus labios un _yo también te amo _y después le besó.

Al separarse, Draco sonreía al igual que Harry.

—Puede que… no esté tan mal, después de todo —dijo Draco apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del moreno.

—No —corroboró Harry —, nada mal.

Y así se quedaron, abrazándose; sin saber, que estaban siendo observados por un grupito bastante peculiar.

—¿Y dices que hizo un horrocrux con Fawkes? —preguntó Remus con una sonrisa a un Severus muy cabreado, mientras Hermione intentaba hacer reaccionar a Ron, que se había desmayado.

—Le voy a matar —fue la única respuesta que recibió Remus, quien sonrió al ver la media sonrisa de Snape —. Lo juro.

**fin**


End file.
